Surprise!
by demondreaming
Summary: Cat and Jade surprise Tori on her eighteenth birthday... with a blindfold and restraints. Catorade. Pure, unadulterated smut. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me, but I really think it should be, don't you agree?**

**/**

On the day of her eighteenth birthday, Tori Vega awoke to darkness.

She frowned, slowly bubbling to consciousness, raising a hand to swat at the material covering her eyes, only to realise her other hand was jerked up with it. Tori lay still for a moment, mind working. She flexed her wrists, silky material twisting over them. So she was blindfolded. And bound. She knew that much. Maybe this was some kind of birthday prank or something. Or a surprise. She didn't put it past her friends to do something like this, and this _did _feel like one of Trina's scarves binding her wrists. She pursed her lips, hands lowered back to her stomach. Her bare stomach, she realised. She splayed her hands out, wriggling them down. No underwear. And judging from the flesh pressing against her arms, no shirt or bra either. Okay, maybe not a birthday prank. Tori raised her hands again, clawing at the blindfold, feeling it start to loosen around her head. She froze as a hand lightly slapped the backs of her scrabbling fingers.

"Uh uh, no peeking!" A cross voice lilted, Tori relaxing at the sound. It was just Cat. A grin stole across her face. It all made sense now. It'd been a little over a week ago that the red velvet haired girl had kissed her. It'd been another one of their sleep-deprived sleepovers, and once they'd run out of icecream, Cat had leaned against her, hands slipped around her hips, head snuggling under her chin. A kiss had almost seemed natural at that point, and it'd progressed to a slow make-out session in Tori's bed, broken by Cat's giggling and soft pants. But she'd taken Tori's wrist as the Latina's hand crept under the waistband of the petite girl's pyjama pants, wagging her finger. _Not yet, _she'd giggled, planting another soft kiss on the enraptured Tori, _I've got a surprise_.

Tori guessed this was what Cat was waiting for. A little birthday surprise. Her hands fell away from her face, and she used them to support herself as she wriggled onto her bottom, sitting up in her bed. "Good Tor." Cat praised, giving her a gentle pat on the head, Tori's hands reaching out in the direction of Cat's voice.

"Well, this is a surprise." Tori felt the blanket slip down from her chest, brushing her bare nipples. "I thought you'd forgotten about last week." She teased.

She sensed Cat moving near her again, head tilting up to where she thought the petite redhead stood. "Hee, of course not Tori! But this isn't the surprise." She knelt, fingers tracing along Tori's jawline, raising her chin for a soft kiss, Tori's joined hands creeping blindly onto Cat's knee, crawling up her bare thigh.

"Then what's the surprise?" Tori panted against Cat's lips, fingers splayed on Cat's inner thigh.

"This is." A sharp voice announced. The smile fell from Tori's face, eyes widening beneath the blindfold.

"J-Jade?" Her voice squeaked, hands leaving Cat to tug her blanket back up. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Jade laughed, soft footsteps pattering across Tori's carpet as she approached. "Ask Cat, it was her idea."

"Cat?" Tori asked, a thread of panic in her voice.

Cat wrapped her arms around Tori, breasts pressed to Tori's shoulder. Even through her concern, Tori was still aware enough to realise how pleasant the feeling was. And that Cat was as naked as herself. Cat pressed a short kiss to Tori's cheek, voice soft. "Me and Jade are like... you and me, Tori."

"Like... you and me?" Tori said slowly, confused. She jumped as Cat's arms loosened around her, a hand sliding under the blanket, diving down over Tori's stomach, fingers just resting on the soft patch of hair that lay below it. Tori gasped, forearms jerking against Cat's arm, delved in between them. "Oh. L-like that."

Cat stroked her hand back up Tori's torso, skin shivering under her touch. "Mhm. I like Jade." She giggled softly, head turning away to look at Jade before returning. "But I like you too, Tor."

Tori jumped as Jade's voice sounded on the other side of her, the brunette girl having moved there soundlessly. "And Cat thought it'd be nice if we could all... share the love." Tori could almost hear the smirk in Jade's voice. "And who am I to pass up a chance to be with Tori Vega, all trussed up and vulnerable?" She taunted, Tori wincing as Jade's nails prickled her shoulder, scraping down her arm.

"Um... I.. I don't know about this." Tori tugged her wrists futilely, swallowing hard.

"Please Tori?" Cat's voice was pleading. "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday... Jade won't hurt you." Cat paused, making a soft sound of conflict. "Well, she will, but it feels nice."

Jade stroked a lock of Tori's hair away, leaning in, lips almost touching the Latina's ear. "Cat's never complained."

Tori shivered, letting out a short breath, crowded by the girls on both sides of her. "D-do I have to wear the blindfold?" She held her wrists up. "And these?"

Jade's breath exhaled warmly on Tori's neck, chuckling softly. "Not if you're a good girl, Vega." She stood, moving away from Tori, the Vega girl's shoulders relaxing, only to jerk as the blanket was ripped away from her, cool air sweeping over her skin. "Did you want to get her started, Cat?"

Tori heard the sound of Cat's hands clapping together excitedly, followed by a soft squeal. This anticipation was killing her. Not being able to see Cat was sweet torture. Not being able to see Jade... well, that was a mixed blessing. She couldn't see what the dark-haired girl was up to, which she was sure was a relief, but at the same... it made her apprehensive.

All thought of Jade soon fled her mind as Cat straddled her, thighs warm against her own, muscles taut and shifting. Cat tilted Tori's chin up, capturing her lips in a long kiss, Tori's hands bunched against her chest. Cat ran her tongue over Tori's bottom lip, the Vega girl parting her lips, Cat's tongue soft in it's caresses. She tasted like strawberry icecream, just like she did the night they kissed before. The red velvet haired girl's hands ran down Tori's shoulders, sweeping up her forearms to her hands, fingers opening Tori's closed fists, and pressing them against her. Tori let out a soft moan as her blind hands groped at Cat's breasts, wrists giving just enough slack to caress them both, nipples hard against her palm, Cat's hips jerking against her own pleasurably as she flicked a thumb across them. She repeated the action, Cat's hips once again grinding against her own, bare torso pressing to Tori's.

Cat's lips found Tori's again unsteadily, hand on the brunette's shoulder, pushing her down gently, legs shifting so that a thigh pressed between Tori's parted legs. She let a hand trail down the Latina's tan stomach, slipping between her legs, Tori's lips breaking from Cat's as the red velvet haired girl let her fingers brush over Tori's centre. Cat's lips pattered lightly along Tori's jawline as her fingers got to work, slipping through velvet flesh to stroke Tori's clit, tracing patterns over the hard nub. Tori let out a soft moan, hips trembling, hands entwined together, balled on her shivering stomach.

Cat let out a soft giggle, lips continuing down Tori's neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point. "You like that, Tor?" She broke away to say softly, strawberry breath brushing Tori's damp neck.

"M-mhm." The Latina moaned brokenly, letting out a shaky breath.

"_Cat._" Jade's voice cut through the quiet moans, Cat pausing in her quick strokes. "Focus."

She giggled, hand stealing away from Tori's core. "Sorry Jade! I got distracted."

Tori licked her lips, straining, not for the first time, to see something from underneath the blindfold. "D-distracted from what?" She was met by silence, hands uncoiling on her bare stomach. "Cat?"

Cat turned back around to look at her, slick fingers splayed on Tori's thigh from where she sat back. "Jade has a plan." She said in an admiring tone Tori had heard before.

Any questions about Jade's plan were quickly silenced by Cat's lips, meeting her own briefly before trailing down her neck again. Instead of stopping, however, they continued down, kissing softly over her collarbone before moving to the swell of her breast, a quick swipe of Cat's tongue brushing her nipple, hips jumping. Cat's hand gently lifted Tori's own bound ones, lips replacing where they sat, stomach muscles shivering under her lips. Adding to Cat's lips was the trailing of her hair, skating over Tori's skin in soft brushes, raising goosebumps. Tori couldn't help but hold her breath as Cat's lips reached the bottom of her stomach, hands sliding under her thighs to raise the Latina's legs, until they brushed against the petite girl's shoulders, knees bent. Cat planted a soft kiss on the inside of Tori's thigh, breath exhaling hotly as she twisted back. "Jade?"

"On it."

Tori tried to focus on where Jade was moving, concentration made difficult by the soft breaths that brushed her core, exhaled by a waiting Cat. Hands fumbled with her blindfold, knots gradually loosening. "Here Tori, I'm giving you the gift of sight for your birthday. Be grateful." Jade said flatly, tugging the material away and stepping back, the change in light glaring against Tori's eyes for a moment.

Once they adjusted however, she couldn't stop her teeth from sinking into her lip, suppressing a soft curse word. Seeing Cat, resting between her legs, little smile on her face, bloody spears of hair streaking Tori's thighs, was almost too much for her to bear. To go from seeing nothing, to seeing Cat so, so close. It ramped her arousal even higher, eyes playing over the expanse of Cat's skin, unable to stray long from the sight of her pink mouth, so close to Tori's centre. She flicked a quick glance over to Jade, eyes jerking back at the sight of the West girl's pale skin, breasts hidden by her crossed arms. Tori's eyes roved over the naked brunette, amazed by how Jade somehow made being naked look tough. Her skin was flawless, pale as milk, curves soft but pronounced. Compared to Tori and Cat, she was a ghost. Tori wondered briefly if Jade's skin was as cold as the porcelain it resembled. Somehow she wouldn't be surprised if it was. "Having fun?" Smirked Jade, raising a studded eyebrow, noticing Tori's stare.

Cat's fingers rolled against the backs of Tori's thighs, drawing her attention back to where the red headed girl was licking her lips, a grin on her face. Tori's heart lunged in her chest as she saw the red velvet haired girl's mouth dip closer to her, letting out a soft, hot breath before beginning. She shuddered as Cat's tongue dipped out, lapping tentatively at her. She couldn't stop a breathless, choked moan from ripping out of her as the petite girl's lips started to suck lightly on her clit, teasing the sensitive nub. Cat's nails scraped the backs of Tori's tan, shaking thighs, muscles jerking as she fought to stop from bucking into Cat. Her breath bled raw from her lungs, back arching despite herself after a particularly tenacious flick from Cat's tongue. Her hands uncoiled from her shivering stomach, fingers snaking into Cat's ruby locks, as if to draw her closer, to do what she wouldn't let her hips do. Cat's mouth was like a lighter, her tongue the hammer striking the flint of Tori, sparking into her veins, setting her nerves on fire, making them snap and fizzle like loose wires under her skin, until she finally caught aflame.

Tori's hips rolled as her climax shuddered through her, ripping her breath from her lungs in a broken moan. Cat followed the movement, tongue still pressed to Tori's centre, as the Vega girl's muscles clenched, spine threaded with pleasure that sizzled and popped in her brain. Her eyes shut tight, fingers tightening reflexively in Cat's hair. She felt herself start to relax, skin shivering, her eyes opening to see Cat pull back, hair sliding through the Latina's stiff fingers, Cat's pink tongue running out to clean her lips, followed by a swipe of her hand. She beamed at Tori, hands lowering to splay on the brunette's shaking thighs. Tori watched, panting, as Jade beckoned Cat with a finger, a small smile hanging on her lips, Cat perking up and sliding off the bed. Tori's eyes traced Jade's back, over the curve of her bottom as she took a few steps towards Cat, the petite girl meeting her at the end of the bed, hands sliding to link around the brunette's neck. They met in a soft kiss, Cat making a soft noise, body pressed tight to Jade's. Tori wriggled back, propping herself up against her headboard, shivering as she caught a glimpse of tongues between the moving lips, Jade's hand coiled in Cat's hair, twisting her head to the side, other hand slipping between the petite girl's legs to rub in slow, hard strokes.

She broke the kiss, looking over at Tori, tongue running out over her lips, hand still working against Cat, muscles in her pale forearm flexing rhythmically. The red velvet haired girl pressed her head to Jade's shoulder, quiet moans and whimpers shuddering out of her, body quivering like a strung arrow against the taller girl. A smirk spread across Jade's face. "You don't taste half bad, Vega."

She let her hand slip away from Cat, head bowing to whisper in Cat's ear. Cat nodded mutely, face flushed as she pulled back, crawling back onto the bed with Tori. The Latina swallowed hard as she saw Jade's hand rise to her mouth, fingers slick with Cat, tongue darting out to swipe across them, a teasing smile on her face as she stared at Tori, green eyes burning the tan girl's skin. Tori's view of Jade was swallowed by Cat, crawling across to her, breasts brushing Tori's as she leaned in, pink nipples touching Tori's darker ones. She captured Tori's gasping lips, tongue dipping into the brunette's mouth, spreading an unfamiliar flavour Tori gradually realised was her. She swallowed unsteadily, the taste of herself thick in her mouth, kissing the red velvet haired girl back, still-bound hands tickling over Cat's stomach.

Cat moved back from Tori, eyes flicking over her, hands denting the bed as she supported herself on all fours, tongue moving to trace Tori's earlobe. "You've been so good, Tori." She whispered cheerily, the merest hint of a giggle in her voice before leaning back, moving to straddle Tori enthusiastically. "Jade said I can untie you now!"

Tori lifted her bound hands gratefully, Cat's pastel pink painted nails picking at the knot, brows arrowed in concentration, tip of her tongue sticking out. "I didn't tie these too tight, did I Tor?"

Tori shook her head, eyes wide. "You tied these?" Cat nodded, material starting to loosen around Tori's wrists.

"She was in Girl Scouts." Drawled Jade, examining her nails, for all appearances bored.

Cat grinned. "I sold cookies!" She pulled the now-untied magenta silk scarf from Tori's wrists, throwing her hands in the air, a grin on her face. "You're free!" Cat giggled, curled fingers stealing to her mouth, scarf fluttering against her wrist, loosely balled in her fist. Tori smiled back at the ecstatic girl, freed hands sliding onto the petite girl's slim waist.

Her eyes flicked over to Jade as the pale girl hunkered down beside the bed. "So Tori, did you like how you tasted?"

The Vega girl ran her tongue over her lips, catching a remnant of the taste, still lingering in her mouth. She nodded slightly, eyes following Jade's hand as it raised to her mouth, fingers folding down until only the middle one remained. Jade smirked, lips parting to suck lightly on the solitary digit before sliding it out of her mouth, wet finger resting against her lips. "You wanna find out what Cat tastes like?"

Tori licked her lips unconsciously, gaze turning to Cat, who was sitting with a hopeful smile on her face, hands flat on Tori's smooth stomach. "Yes." Her voice was soft, burning out of her throat, heart battering her lungs with it's rapid beating.

Cat raised a hand, grin on her face, index finger motioning downwards. Tori scooted down the bed obediently, sliding from the headboard until she was flat on her back, brunette locks pooled under her head, rich chestnut against the white sheets. Cat crawled up, hovering over Tori, knees pressed tight to the Latina's ribs, Tori's hands sliding onto the smooth skin of Cat's thighs. Tori licked her lips, letting out an unsteady breath before planting a soft kiss on Cat's inner thigh, edging her way up with short, gentle kisses, skin heating under her touch. The red haired girl shivered as Tori's lips finally dropped a soft kiss on her centre, pink-nailed hands moving to grip the headboard as Tori's tongue darted out, flicking over the hardened nub of Cat's clit. The petite girl let out a soft moan, thighs trembling under Tori's fingers, drowning out the sound of Jade shifting, moving across the room. The Vega girl sucked lightly, the surprisingly sweet taste of Cat coating her tongue, her hands crawling to pin the red velvet haired girl's hips, stilling the tiny jerks that shook them. Cat's moans were soft, breathy, little gasps and whimpers she couldn't help but make, ribs shivering and shaking in and out of focus under her skin with every broken breath, muscles tensing in her flat stomach. She bent forward, head pressed to the headboard, resting where her fingers gripped, unable to keep herself upright due to Tori's efforts.

The brunette girl jumped as a pair of cold hands pried apart her thighs, spreading her legs wide, mouth wrenched from Cat with a wet sound. "J-Jade?" Tori managed to pant, trying to see past Cat and find out what the West girl was doing.

"What, you didn't think you and Cat were having _all_ the fun, did you?" Jade teased. She ran a pale hand up the inside of Tori's thigh, stopping just before her fingers brushed Tori's centre, hovering. The mattress dipped as Jade crawled on, knees pushing Tori's thighs further apart, something cold and hard touching against the Latina. "Do you like my plan?" She purred, a hint of mocking laughter in her voice.

"J-Jade... wh-what is that?" Tori stammered, cold object pressing harder against her, sliding down over her clit and continuing.

"It's Cat last birthday present to me. Wanna tell her what you got me?"

Cat giggled, a light sheen of sweat gleaming on her slim body, hand curled in front of her mouth. She leaned as close to Tori as she could, finger held to her lips like she was telling Tori a secret. "_I got her a strap on!_" She twisted back to look at Jade, face lit up with excitement, the smell of her, the taste of her thick in Tori's mouth, in Tori's brain as she took an uneasy breath, still feeling the now-identified object prodding against her.

Tori's teeth sunk into her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, fingers tight on Cat's waist as Jade pushed determinedly forward, a wave of pleasurable pain sweeping through the Latina as the strap on filled her, hips rising off the bed helplessly. Jade laughed, a hand pressed to Tori's shivering stomach, stilling the muscles. "You're so tight, Tori." She teased, drawing her hips back until she was almost fully out, Tori's hips following her. "You need to loosen up a little." She thrust back in, a strangled moan forced from Tori, eyes shutting tight as the pain faded, swept away by pleasure.

Jade rolled her hips, moving in long, hard strokes that curled along Tori's spine, that drew her hips up on every stroke to build that friction, shards of breath escaping where they could. Jade slowed her thrusts even further, pleasure rubbing inside of Tori unbearably. The West girl's nails sunk into the soft skin of her stomach, drawing a gasp. "Now Tori, don't just lay there. Cat's waiting for you."

A smile tugged at the side of Cat's face as Tori glanced up at her, lips wet from her pants. "Please, Tor? I wanna come." Her shaped eyebrows turned up hopefully, hands sliding down over her stomach, as if to remind Tori of the place her tongue had flicked so insistently just minutes ago.

Tori nodded unsteadily, leaning up to bring her mouth to Cat once again, fighting the moans that wanted to escape her, Cat's gasped breath cutting her ears. Jade's rhythm was frustrating, pleasure building achingly slow in her. The Latina took her annoyance out on Cat, tongue swiping hard over her clit, mouth working the sensitive nub mercilessly. Cat bowed and shivered above her, whimpers dripping from her mouth, hair bleeding across her cheeks, seeping over her shoulders, her chest, knuckles white on the headboard.

Tori couldn't help but let a moan vibrate into Cat as she broke away for a breath, Jade's pace increasing, nails scratching over Tori's ribs, slight pain adding to Tori's frustration, her crawling pleasure that never seemed to grow as fast as she wanted it to, needed it to. Just enough to keep her gasping, keep her body tremoring. She tried to focus, returning to Cat, tracing patterns with her tongue, Cat's hips trembling under her hands. Eventually Cat stiffened, a soft, plaintive moan escaping her, crawling into Tori's brain and turning 'round, and 'round, getting comfortable there in her memory. Cat's hips twitched forward, Tori's hands steadying her, the petite girl panting softly as her climax faded.

With Cat dealt with, Tori was left to focus on her own burgeoning pleasure, Jade's strokes growing faster and harder, hitting a spot that made her shiver, West girl letting out a series of quiet breaths, stained with her voice, almost too quiet to hear, but enough to tickle at Tori's spine, to choke her breath out. All too soon that frustrating pleasure grew, stoked with Jade's hard thrusts, hitting that spot over and over, until her climax swept over Tori, making her wince, teeth gritting tight, back arching off the bed, fingers bruising Cat's hips where they gripped, nails flexing. "_F-fuck_." She managed to whimper, wracked with pleasure, Jade's pace constant, still hard and fast, even through her climax. There was no gentle wind-down, no gradual lessening. Jade was there one thrust and gone the next, sitting back, nails scraping their way down to rest on Tori's thighs, while the Latina was left to fall apart, suddenly robbed of that fading pleasure, body crashing to the bed. Cat wriggled back, dropping a soft kiss on Tori's lips before slipping off the bed entirely, moving to stand with Jade at the end of the bed, strap on somehow looking natural on the pale girl's hips, gleaming black as it jutted. Cat bounced on her toes, sweeping her hair forward and leaning up to whisper in Jade's ear, glancing at the still stunned Tori. Jade rolled her eyes, nodding wearily, the petite girl clapping her hands together excitedly. She ran to a duffelbag, rummaging around inside before pulling out a small bundle of brightly coloured things.

Jade begrudgingly took the offered party hat from Cat, sitting it on her head disdainfully. Cat threw a handful of coloured streamers over Tori's bed, paper striping Tori's body, sticking to the sweating skin. The red velvet haired girl blew a party blower, throwing her hands up. "_Happy birthday Tori!" _Jade echoed the words flatly, a beat behind.

Tori blinked, body hot and exhausted, muscles tugged and strained, mouth slick with Cat, centre throbbing from Jade's attentions. She was sure nothing she'd receive for the rest of the day would top this present. A part of her suddenly regretted not having a birthday week, like Trina. A grin spread across her face as she sat up, peeling the streamers off her skin. She could probably fool Cat into thinking that. And she had a feeling Jade wouldn't mind playing along. The grin was wiped from her face as Jade tossed a bundle of clothes at her, Tori's hands raising reflexively.

Cat answered Tori's unspoken question, hopping into a pair of polka-dotted underwear. "Come on, Tor! You gotta get ready for your surprise party!" She clapped a hand to her mouth as she realised her mistake. "I mean... your _not _surprise party." She grinned happily, nudging Jade.

Jade raised an eyebrow at the giggling Cat, gaze flicking to Tori. "Oh, did we forget to tell you about the _other_ surprise? How careless of us. Now get ready. And try not to look like you've just been fucked."

Tori swallowed hard, hands unfolding the clothes gripped to her. It was going to be an interesting birthday.

/

**A/N: I won't ruin this with words. Despite the whole thing just... well, being words. I mean, I won't detract from the cumulative effect _of_ those words. Also, a lot of those words were dirty. Did you notice? This whole thing was so dirty I felt like a potato farmer, hoeing away at a field. I'm a too poor to afford a tractor. Economic crisis and all.**

**Oh damn. I've detracted from it. Potatoes aren't sexy D:**

**Um... BOOBS. BOOBS EVERYWHERE.**

**There we go, that got y'all back. ;D**

**Please, do review. It's ever so nice.**


End file.
